


pisau hati

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dont read this please, M/M, Poetry, hhhhhhhh i just want to die why wont pete kill me yet with a ginasfs mv
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: bahwasanya, cinta abadi adalah bentuk sejati pencederaan diri sendiri.





	pisau hati

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang muncul di sini adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Dibuat untuk memeriahkan Flash Fic Festival yang saya selenggarakan. Terima kasih mau membaca!

Dengan suara berbisik-bisik mereka mencelaku, bahwasanya jatuh cinta adalah bagi para orang gila  
yang rela mengejar ketidakpastian  
yang tabah menenun kasih sampai gayung bersambut menuang air pada kepala yang terlalu lama di bawah temaram oranye  
yang senang hati menjadi hujan untuk bunga basah,  
                                                               payung di hari cerah,  
                                                                     remora di sebelah hiu.

Bahwasanya cinta adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Menguras tenaga. Tidak berbuah, pula.  
Cinta adalah senjata paling mematikan di jagat raya karena darinya; perang, kematian, wabah, waham—lahir dan mati dari sumber yang sama.

Kita harus memboikot cinta!  
Tidak, kita harus mengubah cinta sampai ke akar hingga ia lahir kembali!

“Namun, wahai cendekiawan-cendekiawan bijaksana, apakah itu hidup bila tak memiliki cinta?”  
dan sesederhana itu  
(bersama derasnya desir darah tiap kulihatmu)  
aku menjadi seorang ekstremis

Jantungku selalu ingin melesak keluar dari kungkungan jeruji rusuk setiap kita bersitatap  
Bahkan dari hari pertama,  
           kala aku mengenalmu yang bersweter Argyle dan topi rajut  
pipiku merah jadinya pada pikiran-pikiran tentangmu

Di antara masyarakat apatis dan dunia egois, kutemukan diriku hanya mampu jatuh padamu.  
berlutut  
menghamba  
penyerahan diri seutuhnya

(Untukmu, kuabadikan kita dalam jurnal.)

Kau adalah rumahku, aku bilang  
Tawamu tak lain sakarin  
Ayo, selagi jemarimu menaut jemariku  
kau harus pulang.

Hanya saja semakin tahun semakin pula aku tersesat  
dingin, sendiri  
satu-satunya api adalah memori  
sementara Jalan Susu tidak lagi menuntunku kembali padamu  
dan Polaris yang kusemat untukmu kini tinggal hiasan semu

Aku, pemberontak yang menerima karmanya

Harus bagaimana aku saat rumahku sendiri menolakku?  
Bahwa semua keyakinanku membawa sendu  
dan usahaku berakhir debu.

Kau mencinta lagi  
Aku sepi seorang diri

Kita adalah gemintang yang bisa menggalaksi tetapi kejauhan,  
kita adalah doa-doa yang Tuhan gantung di antara lubang hitam dan ketiadaan,  
kita adalah—  
kita—

...

Tidak ada lagi, kita.

  
  


> [ Lancangkah bila di tengah kebahagiaan barumu, aku yang (ter)asing ini mengucapkan “mari bersatu dalam kehidupan selanjutnya” sebagai panjatan doa? ]

 


End file.
